Love of Ice Skating
by AssiehorseLadyfanfictionElla
Summary: Ginny love d Ice skating, and she would do anything to learn. Christmas fic, so Merry Christmas.


**Love for Ice Skating**

 **For Winter Challenge Christmas Challenge from he houses competition using Prompt: Ice Skating**

 **This has a suggestive Ginny X Draco pairing or you could see it as the beginning of the relationship.**

 **This is also my Christmas fic, too.**

* * *

Arthur Weasley had a great love for Muggle things; and only his daughter, Ginny Weasley, shared a love for some kind of Muggle thing. However, her love was for a sport: Ice Skating.

Ginny loved Ice Skating, it was everything to her. As a treat, Arthur would take Ginny to watch the skating in the local town every Christmas Eve. She loved it. She loved all the neat tricks, the music, and the costumes: it was all amazing.

Ginny begged her mother for lessons every day after that. Every time, there would be some reason why she couldn't learn. To start with, she was too young, then they didn't have enough money, then finally, she was at Hogwarts, and she didn't need them or she wouldn't have time to practice. By that stage, Ginny was just about ready to say she wouldn't go to Hogwarts if that was the only way she could learn to skate.

When Ginny graduated from Hogwarts, she decided she was going to learn how to Ice Skate, no matter what. Her wonderful relationship with Harry quickly ended after she started to learn: because he didn't want to have anything to do with the Muggle world and was always telling her to stop Ice Skating. One occasion he actually went to a telephone box and rang the people up, to tell them she wouldn't be coming. If there was one thing for certain, Ginny was not going to give up her Ice Skating easily! And she certainly didn't take kindly to Harry ringing up and canceling her lesson. So, she and Harry had to part ways, and Harry was not at all impressed about it.

Ginny felt a little lonely on occasions, but she was doing what she wanted to do; not what her family could afford, and not what her family or anyone else wanted her to do. It was what Ginny wanted to do. Ginny might never do that well in competitions, or go to the Winter Olympics, but she still had plenty of years left to skate, and she would do as many competitions as possible. And who knows? Maybe she would get to go to the England VS Germany Championships, at least.

Even if she spent most her time now in the Muggle World, she still went back to the Wizard world for Christmas and her friends and family's birthdays. She listened to their stories, what had been happening in their lives, and she would say good for them. But, no one was ever interested in her life. They would never ask, and they would always look bored when she did tell them. Luna and Arthur were the only ones who Ginny could actually have a proper conversation with. But, with her dad, she couldn't really talk with him because of her mother.

One Christmas three years after Ginny left Hogwarts, Arthur asked Ginny, "So, Ginny; what's been happening?"  
"Oh, not much: lots of Ice Skating and stacking shelves. My coach has been really impressed with my improvement. I have started teaching a class of little kids to Ice Skate, actually: so, it's been pretty busy," Ginny said, smiling.  
"Glad to see you enjoying it. That must be fun, teaching little kids; I'd imagen they would be very cute," Arthur nodded. He was happy to see Ginny enjoying herself.

"Yes, she does too much of that! At the right you're going, Ginny: you'll never marry! You wasted your relationship with Harry because of that! Your twenty now, and you currently don't have a boyfriend," Molly said, coming in.

"Well, I've always wanted to do it! But no one has never wanted to let me do it! And I've had enough! And if you can't put up with that, I better stop coming!" Ginny said, feeling her blood rise.

"Oh, come on, Ginny! You need to have a family!" Molly said angrily. In her mind, Ginny was going to follow her footsteps, and she was very angry Ginny was not doing that.

"What, and have as many kids as you, and have them all grow up poor as we grew up? No thanks!" Ginny said, storming out, and ignoring everyone.

She stormed down to the nearby town, and slump down next to a frosted lake. It was freezing, but she didn't care. The cold felt good; it numbed the pain of her mother not understanding. Molly never understood: she was a traditionalist, even though she'd never emitted it; she was just as bad as the ones she had always bagging about being unfair and close-minded. As Ginny started to cry, she heard some people singing Christmas Carols, and currently, it sounded like quite a sad one. Quite fitting, she thought, considering she was crying.

When it finished, Ginny sighed as she dried her eyes, then without wasting a second, she got up and transfigured her shoes into Ice Skates, and started Ice Skating on the lake. It was the only way she could calm down. Ginny loved the feeling of freedom it gave her; the feeling of flying.

When Ginny finished, she transfigured her skates back into shoes. As she walked back to the Burrow, she passed the last person she would expect to see: Draco Malfoy.  
"Malfoy," Ginny said, getting ready to be on defense.

"Weasley. Aren't you cold?" Malfoy asked, looking surprised, probably about Ginny's lack of a coat or even a jumper.

"Nah, just been skating," Ginny said, feeling surprised that Malfoy said something to her without an insult. Maybe he had turned over a new leaf?

"You Ice Skate?" Malfoy asked, looking even more surprised.

"No, I do outside Ballet; what else what I be doing in winter!?" Ginny said irritably.

"Can I see?" Malfoy asked, just to surprise Ginny even more.

"Sure?" Ginny said, trying not to sound surprised.

They walked back down to the lake and Ginny re-transfigured her shoes into Ice Skates and starting doing her favorite Ice Skating routine. It was good fun, and she would always finish with a smile.

"Wow, Weasley; you do that well," Malfoy said, looking impressed.

"Thank you, Malfoy. If you want, where I learned has heaps of classes for all ages. Every day of the week, too," Ginny said.

"Really? I might just do that. Where is it?" Malfoy asked, sounding interested.

"The Ice Rink on Canary Wharf. Everyone who's got some kind of half reasonable Muggle parent would know about it," Ginny said.

"Okay, I'll have to look into that in the new year," Malfoy said.

"But aren't you a Malfoy? Wouldn't it be wrong for you to do a Muggle Sport?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm turning over a new leaf, I don't care what people say, I want to make my own choices," Malfoy said simply.

"Well good for you, Malfoy," Ginny said, grinning. And she meant it.

"Thank you, Weasley. Happy Christmas," Malfoy said.

"Happy Christmas. I better go back and face my harpy for a mother," Ginny sighed.

"I can imagen that. Good luck, and I'll be seeing you soon," Malfoy said.

"Thank you, I'll need it: and yeah, look forward to it," Ginny said, not looking forward to it.

Then Malfoy left. It had been a strange evening for Ginny: having a proper conversation with Malfoy without insults was very strange, and showing him a muggle sport: Ginny still couldn't believe it had happened. But she felt a bit better about everything thanks to Malfoy, and she would now go and enjoy the rest of her Christmas with images of Malfoy trying to Ice Skate.

Then Ginny knew: no matter what her mother said, Ginny would keep Ice Skating until her body finally said no. But she wouldn't leave, she would stay on and teach.

* * *

 **Well, the end. happy/merry Christmas! (I normally say Merry Christmas, by the way.) And I don't actually know if there is an England VS Germany championships.**


End file.
